prabowomuhammadfandomcom-20200214-history
Inspector Gadget
I'nspector Gadget' is the titular character from the 1983 French-Canadian-American cartoon Inspector Gadget and a character in the Prabowo Muhammad lore movie. He appeared as an alternate channel host during The Prabowo Muhammad Thanksgiving Comeback Crisis. Summary Origins Inspector Gadget↑ "Inspector Gadget (character)" on Inspector Gadget Wiki first appeared in the comedy cartoon of the same name that originally aired from 1983 to 1986 (reboot in 2015). In this show, Inspector Gadget is a cyborg detective who wants to destroy MAD, a criminal syndicate run by Dr. Claw. Despite his many machines, Gadget is clueless and his niece Penny↑ "Penny" on Inspector Gadget Wiki and dog Brain are usually doing his work. Gadget had two main catchphrases, "Go Go Gadget!" and "Wowzers!", which are both used on the channel and Twitter. Theme song The introduction for the Inspector Gadget series was composed by Shuki Levy↑ "Shuki Levy" "Biography" subsection. Wikipedia under the label Saban Records (Saban Music Group). It may be impossible to know if he's the true composer, as it was discovered 1998 that many of these compositions were ghostwritten by other composers, in order for Levy and Haim Saban to gain control of all publishing rights and music royalty revenue. It was inspired by the classical music song "In the Hall of the Mountain King" from composer Edvard Grieg. In the show, several variations of Inspector Gadget's theme in different styles are used as background music.↑ "Inspector Gadget (1983 TV series)". "Music" subsection. Wikipedia As a meme The character's memetic popularity originates from a video of James Rolfe (a.k.a the Angry Video Game Nerd) and Mike Matei of Cinemassacre reviewing the "DIC's Easy Play" feature on a DVD for the Super Mario Bros. Super Show!. This feature consists in a lengthy explanation done by Inspector Gadget (who is otherwise absent in any form from the DVD) aimed to instruct younger audiences on how to operate a DVD player.↑ "Super Mario Bros Super Show DVD Menu Screen Review" on Cinemassacre.com Following that video, Inspector Gadget became a running inside joke on Cinemassacre↑ "How to use Cinemassacre.com" on Cinemassacre.com, going into cumbersome and awkward ways to explain simple things. On May 11, 2012, Matei uploaded a video called "Minecraft with Gadget",↑ Minecraft with Gadget | Cinemassacre Productions - Archived on Wayback Machine which featured Matei and a drawing of Inspector Gadget reviewing the game Minecraft Pocket Edition. A lot of the video consists of Inspector Gadget mispronouncing the name Minecraft, as either "Mineycrafta" or "Minecrap", and frequently repeating lines. Some notable lines from the video include: *"I'm better than you are, so I should do the review." *"You can shut up now. I'm always on duty!" *"MineyCrafta!" *"Oh, Minecrap! I cannot wait to play Minecrap. Do you know what my favorite thing to do is in Minecrap? I love building bricks with Minecrap. Building bricks with Minecrap is the best thing and the most amount of fun you can have while playing an app. I understand why all the kids are playing this game these days -- it's because they like to build brown bricks with Minecrap. I also like to build brown bricks with Minecrap. It's the most fun you can possibly have. What is the point of Minecrap?" *"He's a nerd and I hate nerds more than I hate MAD agents. What an asshole." At the end of the video, Gadget kills Matei with a laser, comically stating, "Oh, look! A free iPad!" The video was almost unanimously panned by audiences and subsequently removed from Cinemassacre's YouTube channel and website. Following this, many people began to re-upload the video onto YouTube. Matei noticed this and believing that it was his right to keep it off the Internet, began taking down these re-uploads using YouTube's copyright system.↑ "Minecraft with Gadget" Re-upload - YouTube↑ 8.0 8.1 shedding some light - Mike Matei - TheCinemassacre - Reddit Rips The original "Minecraft with Gadget" video is occasionally sampled in high quality rips, like in Cameroon - Minecraft. The rip Ripto's Arena - Spyro 2: Gateway To Glimmer is dedicated to "Minecraft with Gadget" and became the featured video on the channel. The "Inspector Gadget Theme" was also rarely used as a melody change prior to his introduction into the lore, for examples in Boss - Minecraft. In The Thanksgiving Comeback Crisis After Pink Sheep angered Lord Business and Dr. Zomboss, Business spent days working on a secret project that turned out to be Inspector Gadget. Gadget then trashed Pink Sheep's office in "22:00, HEAD_OFFICE" and replaced him as the channel's host. Much like the Cinemassacre version, he enjoys "Miney Crafta". He also expressed his distaste of Terraria (which is a 2D game, similar to Minecraft). He also claims that "Penny is here to have his back", but its unconfirmed at this point if he is delusional or if Business also built a Zombot; it is also strange for him to say that, as the character is usually unaware of Penny saving him in the original source material. References Category:Memes Category:Characters Category:Channel Hosts Category:Characters from The Prabowo Muhammad Thanksgiving Comeback Crisis Category:French Characters Category:Figments Category:Heroes Category:American Characters Category:Robots